¡Oh, Dios mío!
by Hoshi no Negai
Summary: Llegar temprano es una característica común en Erik. Pero hoy aprenderá que la puntualidad no es siempre buena, especialmente cuando ve cosas que no debería.


**¡Oh, Dios mío!**

Por: _Hoshi no Negai_

Erik caminó tranquilamente por el pasadizo que lo conducía hasta el camerino de Christine Daáe. Faltaban una media hora para que comenzaran sus lecciones pero, como siempre, él llegaba un poco antes. Según él, por cuestiones de puntualidad de caballero, pero en realidad le gustaba observarla practicar y prepararse para sus arduas clases de música con él. Bueno, pensó, no tenía nada de malo ver cuanto le preocupaba el querer complacerlo con su nivel de voz. Era una buena aprendiz después de todo.

Atravesó finalmente el oscuro pasillo, apenas iluminado con un par de viejas lámparas de aceite. Tenía que reemplazar aquellas y colocar otras más, apuntó mentalmente.

Se paró en seco frente a la cara opuesta del espejo, esperando a que ella apareciera. Se desanimó al notar que aquel día Christine no hacía sus prácticas apresuradas en el camerino. Un momento después, se abrió la puerta y, deseando ver a su joven pupila, fijó la vista esperanzado. Pero no se trataba de Christine.

Era una pareja, quizás integrantes del cuerpo de baile de la Ópera.

—¿Estás seguro de que podemos entrar aquí, Maurice?—preguntó la chica a su compañero, quién le dedicó una mirada suspicaz luego de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

—Por supuesto, querida. Daáe no llegará sino hasta dentro de un rato—contestó él, tomando la mano femenina y besándola— ¿Sabes lo que podemos hacer mientras tanto, cierto?

Ella le sonrió pícaramente. A Erik no le gustaba nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero por morbosa curiosidad, se quedó sólo para asegurarse de lo que estaban hablando.

—Vamos a aprovechar este precioso diván de terciopelo, Brigitte—dijo el tal Maurice a la muchacha de cabellos rubios, mientras se acercaban al mueble tomados de la mano.

Apenas se sentaron, comenzaron una pelea de besos y manoseadas que dejaron al Fantasma de la Ópera perplejo.

_No planearán hacer... _eso_, ¿verdad? _Se preguntó sin dejar de observar.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!—exclamó para si al ver como las ropas de los jóvenes volaban por los aires. Sin dudarlo un momento más, cerró fuertemente sus ojos, cubrió sus oídos y se dio la vuelta, como si de un niño avergonzado se tratase—¡Que Christine no entre, por favor!—pidió en voz baja, concentrándose en cualquier otra cosa que lo alejara de los fuertes jadeos al otro lado del espejo. Pensó en las lecciones que tenía que impartirle a su alumna ese día, en las obras que escribía, en Ayesha jugando con una pelota de estambre que le había comprado y en los jadeos.

¡No! ¡Dios, no! Apretó con más fuerza las manos contra los oídos, para luego remediar que sería más fácil si se iba de aquel lugar. A medio trote, y sin descubrir sus oídos, cruzó el pasillo y se detuvo en un doblez lejano. Sus manos bajaron hasta colgar inertes a sus costados.

Muy bien, había presenciado a una pareja teniendo relaciones. Erik sabía lo que se hacía en el acto sexual, lo había leído en algunos libros de medicina, y ni hablar de las cosas de las que se había enterado en Persia, pero jamás lo habría presenciado. Ni siquiera se parecía a las ilustraciones que acompañaban los extensos párrafos. Sus ojos continuaban tan abiertos como platos y su rostro estaba hirviendo. Aún no podía creer el descaro de esos chiquillos para ir a hacer cochinadas en el cuarto de su diva. ¿No tenía esa puerta un cerrojo? Tenía que asegurarse de que así fuera. _Y los jadeos._

—¡Ya basta!—gritó avergonzado de si mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que el mismísimo Duende de la Ópera estuviera pensando en cosas sucias? No era propio de él. Retiró la máscara y secó con su mano enguantada las gotas de sudor que recorrían su rostro. Muy bien, dejaría pasar un tiempo antes de volver. No quería ni ver la sombra de esos mocosos o estaba seguro de que saldría por el espejo y les daría un susto de muerte.

Cuando sabía que ya era tarde para las lecciones de Christine, se atrevió a regresar hasta el umbral de su habitación. Suspiró de alivio al encontrar el camerino vacío, a excepción de la joven Daáe, quien repasaba sus partituras nerviosamente.

—Llegas tarde—le dijo él con su voz de costumbre, causándole un sobresalto. Erik tenía que aparentar normalidad después de todo.

—Lo siento mucho, _Ángel_, me retuvieron las chicas del coro y...—trató de explicar ella, asustada por un posible regaño.

—No tiene importancia—la cortó él. Ahora entendía porqué la pareja había podido... ejem... estar ahí—. Es hora de comenzar.

—Sí, estoy lista—asintió ella, dejando las partituras en una mesita y parándose muy erguida frente al espejo.

Las prácticas transcurrieron como si nada hubiese pasado, sólo que en aquella ocasión, duraron un poco más de lo acostumbrado, practicando unos tonos que la soprano no lograba conseguir. Terminado el ciclo, y luego de darle indicaciones para la próxima clase, Erik recodó de golpe algo importante:

—¿Christine?

—¿Sí?

—¿Tu puerta tiene cerradura?

—Sí, sí la tiene—respondió ella, alzando una ceja.

—Asegúrate de usarla—indicó Erik con recelo.

—¿Por qué me lo dices?

Pero el Ángel de la Música se había marchado por esa noche, y seguramente no había llegado a escuchar su pregunta. Christine se quedó pensativa en su recámara, pensado en las posibles razones para el consejo de su mentor.

En uno de los tantos atajos hacia su hogar oculto, el Fantasma de la Ópera caminaba apresurado. En su mente volvieron a resonar los malditos jadeos.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

¡Lo siento, no pude contenerme! Estaba releyendo el libro de Susan Kay y de repente me pregunté cómo actuatría Erik si viera algo indebido y salió esto xD Es muy corto, sólo alcanzó las dos páginas, pero a mi en lo personal me encantó. Sé que coloqué al Fantasma algo inmaduro o infantil, pero si no lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera dado risa. Siempre me pareció que Erik tenía un lado inocente e ingenuo en algún lugar, sólo lo quise sacar a relucir.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡Comentarios, por favor! :3


End file.
